Boredom
by Melody.Angelia.Stark
Summary: The most horrible thing has happened to Tony - boredom. They say that "When boredom strikes, Creativity takes over." Tony's idea might not be creative but it is dangerous. What happens when Tony turns to a certain god to help him? No slash just fluff. One-shot Frostiron freindship. First work on fanfiction. Reviews are welcome.


**A/N: Hey so I'm Mel and this is my first story on FFnet and I really hope it's good. Reviews are welcome and constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated. Thanks and hope you enjoy reading this one shot. **

Tony Stark was a lot of things: genius, snarky, cool, billionaire, and the list goes on. However one thing that he never was is bored. That is until now.

Tony was lying down on his bed in his room, staring up at the ceiling. He had nothing to do. He was bedridden due to a small leg fracture that he had while fighting off doom bots the previous day. He would have been down in his lab if only it wasn't for Pepper and Bruce locking him out.

Now he lay still trying to keep his mind working on something so that he does not fall asleep. He has had enough nightmares already. No one was in the tower. Bruce was off at some convention, Pepper was at an SI meeting, Bird-brain and Widow were off doing work for Nick and Thor and Steve were out on a double date with Jane and Darcy. No one around to keep him entertained.

All of a sudden an idea struck him. If he was any normal person he would not even think about doing was he was about to do. Then again, he is Tony Stark for a reason. He took out his Stark-phone and started texting.

_Tony: Hey I'm bored._

_Loki: you too? _

_Tony: Yup. :p_

_Loki: And suddenly everyone is bored. Why?_

_Tony: How am I supposed to know why I'm bored? I just have nothing to do._

_Loki: So you're texting me? You know, you could get yourself killed._

_Tony: Yep. _

_Loki: Then?_

_Tony: Better dying by you then dying slowly of boredom._

_Loki: I warn you. Go talk to Jarvis or Bruce. _

_Tony: Jarvis suggests sleep and Bruce is out doing science._

_Loki: Go sleep._

_Tony: I don't think sleep will solve my crisis. Also I'm not really a fan of sleep._

_{No reply}_

_Tony: Hey, I'm bored. _

_Loki: What? Go piss someone else off._

_Tony: I don't want to disturb the others._

_Loki: Are you instigating that you want to disturb me? Go stream Doctor Who or Supernatural or Sherlockor whatever it is that you like._

_Tony: Don't feel like it. _

_Loki: Take the goddamn suggestion for Christ's sake!_

_Tony: I would if it is a valid or helpful suggestion. _

_Loki: I have too wake up at bloody 6am tomorrow and I have work to do now. Do you? I think not. _

_Tony: Fine but I'll have you know that I rarely sleep at all and still get my work done._

_Loki: I usually sleep at 2am on weekends. This is not a weekend. _

_Loki: Go piss Steve or read up about psychiatry and diagnose yourself. Last suggestion before I implode. _

_Tony: I will take your last suggestion because it actually seems interesting. _

_Loki: Great. Now piss off. _

_Tony: Gladly. _

_Loki: Why would you even chat to your mortal enemy? Not to mention one that threw you out of your own window. _

_Tony: What can I say? I am self-destructive. _

_Loki: You can, if I may say, go to hell. _

Tony lay back down on his bed with a satisfactory smirk. He loved to get the now-turned-mortal-working-in-a-bookstore God of Mischief all worked up and pissed. It was weird in a way that only some friendships could be. Yeah, Loki was his friend. I crazy, psychopathic friend with a brain filled with a bag of cats but a friend none the less. He thinks of the conversation he has just had and laughs. Not the fake laughs but a real hearty laugh. He realizes that Loki is just like him and hopes that maybe just maybe Loki thinks of him as a friend too. If not, well, he can't say he's a bad enemy.

With that, Tony turns his Stark-pad on and starts to google Norse mythology - his mind, already thinking of ways to piss of his _friend_ again when boredom strikes.

**A/N: Hey so I hope you liked this. This was based off of a whatsapp conversation my friend and I had and the only things that were changed were the names and some lines here and there. If you want me to do write more, you can give me prompts or challenges but preferably nothing longer than a two-shot please cus I might not be able to write. I make no promises but I will try to write more. **

**R & R. Thanks**

**~Mel**


End file.
